


Lurking In The Dark

by Buffy_Resh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitty violence, Blue doesn't trust humans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horror will bite your hand off if you try to pet him, Literally scared of them, Nightmare doesn't like humans, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader rides a motorcycle, Reader works at a bitty shop, Red is a rebel, Small reader, Trust Issues, and he'll bite, he doesn't want to be a pet, maybe cry too, now with beta reader, so be careful, they all bite so pls be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffy_Resh/pseuds/Buffy_Resh
Summary: New home, new life!Y/n has never been so happy! And a bit of dust won't stop her for sure.…Well, this might stop her.
Relationships: Error/reader, Nightmare (Dreamtale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader, Underswap Sans/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 142





	1. New House

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some more Bitty-Content so here I am! c:

This was the longest ride Y/n ever been so far. 

3 hours and 15 minutes on top of her motorcycle, god… her butt did hurt. But at least it wasn’t so bad. Fresh air is needed some time, right? 

Especially when she finally left her parents’ house to live on her own. 

Y/n parked in front of her new house, taking off her helmet and smiling up to the building. She took in a deep breath before hopping off the huge bike, holding the helmet in her hand while with the other grabbing the keys from her back pocket. She was excited to come here before anyone else, which is why she got up so early to come here. 

Well… another reason why is that they told her the house needed a clean.

But first of all, she wanted to give a quick look around. 

…taking her cleaning tools with her, of course. 

Y/n walked back to her bike, opening the black seat and taking out a box, opening it and putting her helmet inside of it along with the cleaning tools and then marching toward the front door, a smile on her face as her hair bounced with each step. While walking, she took another look of the house, her smile widening into a grin. 

It was probably a bit old, but she could fix it. Maybe she could try and call her dad for help, but for the rest… it wasn’t that bad. 

There was only one window broken. "Probably the kids playing around."

Y/n shrugged with this thought, fidgeting with the keys in her free hand, the box under her other arm. 

The broken window made her think of when she broke her mother’s windows by accident. 

It wasn’t a good day for Y/n… 

But it was funny, seeing her face, until she started yelling and yada yada. 

Y/n snickered from the memory, shaking her head slightly as she unlocked the door. She was met with dust falling off the door and she coughed a bit, one of her eyes closing as she rushed toward the dirty looking couch. God… at least there were no roof or wall pieces on the floor. But god if it was dirty, and dusty… especially dusty. 

The two seat couch was covered in it too, but not as much as her surroundings. Well, at least something to put her cleaning tools for now. 

Y/n gave a quick look around, putting her hands on her hips.

They did tell her the house was abandoned and it had some old stuff in it, but she didn’t expect that it was… this kind of abandoned- She’ll need more than a couple of hours to clean this mess. 

Y/n let out a sigh through her nose, taking off her leather jacket and rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. She started by opening the windows, letting some air and light come inside. After that, she went straight into the kitchen, looking for something to swipe the dust. The kitchen was quite big, a circular table on the side and a rather big fridge in a corner. She’ll make sure to plug it in and clean it later. She can’t really wait to fill it up with food, well… as soon as she buys some, of course. 

After finding what she needed, she gripped it in her hands and started to swipe all the dust out, but not before tying her hair into a quick ponytail. A determined look in her eyes. 

She coughed a few times due to the dust, her eyes burning as she took a 5-minutes pause to wash her face on the kitchen sink. Fucking dust. Y/n couldn’t describe how much she hated dust. But this needed to be done quickly, so she could focus on relaxing before the other came… 

But that moment never came. 

Y/n kept cleaning till the camion with her things came, the young woman letting out a tired and exasperated groan. She led them inside, keeping the door wide open and letting the men and monsters inside. 

Oh, right, Monsters. 

Much to Y/n’s surprise… they existed. But they were more than friendly. One of her best friends is a monster, and they are the cutest thing in the world. These poor souls came out of the mountain a few years ago, taking bitties with them. Bitties… were just tiny monsters. Well, smaller than average. 

There were different types of bitties. 

Fire bitties, dog bitties, spiders bitties and… skeletons bitties. 

Y/n much preferred the skeleton and dog bitties. She… was kind of scared of spiders- and fire bitties? Just… not her thing. Even though she knew they had the habit to be helpful in the kitchen and all, but… they were just not her type. 

While throwing orders and telling the men/monsters where to put her things, she thought of what to do next. Maybe… she could get a bitty with her. An Edgy skeleton bitty maybe? Or a baby blue. Well, she knew she won’t ever get a little bro or a boss. 

Y/n didn’t like loud voices. And these bitties were known for having really loud voices… as small as they were, they were little warriors. But Y/n could go for someone relaxed, a big bro or something like that. She just wanted someone to chill with, like with her old dog, Fiona. 

She named her Fiona just because the dog reminded her of the female ogre. Don’t ask why or how, it just did. Y/n smiled at the guys’ work, well… she could move the TV a bit higher or have the recliner a bit more to the left… but this will work for sure. But she suddenly felt a pit of guilt seeing the men tired or thirsty, rubbing her arm a bit. She just hopes they don’t think she’s some selfish bitch or stuff like that-

Y/n let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. Luckily, none of the men went upstairs, which still needed a good clean… she still needed to check the rooms. 

But she knew that there were two bedrooms, one bathroom and even a basement. This house was pretty big itself, but it was… weirdly cheap. Well, good for her, i guess. Another sigh came out her nose as she looked to the side, looking directly at the stairs. At least those were clean, and that’s good. She only needed to check and clean the rooms and open the damned windows. This place was way too dusty, just… what the fuck did they do here?! 

The young woman didn’t notice that the guys were already done, leaving the remaining boxes in a corner like she told them to earlier. She had a surprised look for a few seconds, but gave them a quick nod and a smile. 

“Wait here, I'll get the money real quick.” She said before running outside toward her motorcycle, opening the black seat and taking out her wallet and trotting back in the house. “Here! You guys did an amazing job… i’m sorry for not being able to offer anything, i still need to buy groceries…” the bunny monster gave a smile and waved at her slightly, shaking his head. “No need for that, Miss! It was a pleasure working with ya!” the bunny chirped happily, nodding as he took the money. Y/n felt her smile widening from the happy tone of the monster. 

After they all got out and said their thanks or goodbyes, Y/n let out a tired noise and flopped on the couch, her face pressed against one of the pillows. At least the couch, along with the kitchen and living room, were clean… 

Even though she’s still really confused when she found a rotten piece of meat in the fridge, along with a lot of dust in it too. Just… what the hell??? 

Most of the things they’ve taken in were bought from your parents. Such as a TV or a dresser, and many other things… Maybe she should have asked for a new fridge as well, but too late now, she’ll stick with whatever she has for now. She’ll get rid of that fridge when she has enough money to buy a new one. Another noise came out of you as you turned your head to check the time, it was… still early. 3:23 pm. 

Well, it could be worse. 

The young woman forced herself on her feet, stretching her arms up her head as a few satisfying pops came out from it. She then grabbed her helmet, walking out to her bike and driving off to the market. 

* * *

But that’s when something started to move in her house, inside one of the vents behind the couch. A red and single pupil turned on and it quickly widened as it looked around. The vent suddenly snapped open and… a bitty came out (More like, squeezed it’s way out. It was too big to fit in the vent… how did it get inside anyway?). A rather large, worn out bitty. On the left side of it’s skull was a hole and the hoodie that it was wearing was filled with rips and dust. Same thing went for it’s shorts, which were too short or… too small for its size. The enormous bitty (standing on 25 inches tall, the general height for a bitty was from 6 to 15 inches.) let out a weird noise, peeking his head from the couch to look at all the boxes in the room. There was a weird smell, too… but then realization hit him. 

Humans. 

_Again._

Didn’t they learn their place when he almost chopped one of their fingers off?! Ugh. Guess he’ll have to do it again… fuckin’ hell. The others won’t be happy about it, especially Nightmare. The bitty quickly shook his head and resumed looking at the boxes, lost in his thoughts. 

…

…

…

A low, animalistic growl erupted from the bitty’s chest, memories flooding inside his skull. This human will get out. The horror bitty promises on his own life he’ll kick them out himself! 

The bitty will bite and claw at them till they are out. Screaming for help! Crying even! He’ll make them bleed! He’ll- He’ll-- 

His claw like fingers dug up in the couch, making a soft ripping noise as the door opened. The bitty’s eye-light became thin as he heard shuffling, walking and a soft grunting. He doesn’t know how, but… the human didn’t notice him, maybe too focused on taking all the groceries (food?!) in the kitchen. The horror bitty found himself quietly following the human, his head peeking through the door. 

The bitty looked in awe at the food in the human’s hands, he was… hungry. As always, but he couldn’t do anything for it. 

And **tibia** honest, the bitty was more than **bone-tired** to eat bugs and mices around the house (The bitty snickered to himself at the puns. They tickled it’s **funny bone** ). Maybe… he could wait before kicking them out. But before anything else, he had to be careful. And that said, the human almost saw him, but he quickly “shortcutted” into the vents, biting on his jacket’s fur to keep in a painful grunt. Luckily, the human seemed stupid enough not to notice him, good. 

Anyway, change of plans. 

First he gets food. 

Then he’ll kick you out. 

As he mentally noted this, he scurried back in the vents, making a couple of noises while doing so… but the human won’t ever think that it’s a bitty inside of, right? I mean, who would ever think that there’s a bitty hiding inside a vent? No-body, of course!

The horror bitty may be stupid himself, but some time he can me smart! 

…

Some time. 

But anyway! 

After reaching his… friends? The bitty honestly didn’t know how to call them. They didn’t talk much, except when they needed food or literally out of boredom. But the bitty himself was closer to everyone. He was pretty protective, even of the new one, a baby Blue. 

He doesn’t know or really cares about what happened to him. But he’s sure that a baby Blue shouldn’t act like that. Shouldn't they be like… all hype as shit and stuff like that? But apparently not. This one was quiet, sending deadly glares to anyone who looked at him. Horror never tried to ask, or did anyone else. 

Guess they didn’t care as much as he did. But that’s good, the baby Blue didn’t try to ask about them as well. 

Before Horror could say anything, another bitty beat him to it. It was a Nightmare… but was not a normal one. Usually, Nightmares are quiet, sweet and gentle. Like their twins, Dreams. But this Nightmare was very much different. 

He was… goopy. Horror doesn’t really know how to describe him- he looked like an octopus. He even had 4 tentacles coming out of his back! 

… 

Horror tried to bite on them once. 

They didn’t taste nice at all. And then he even got a slap from the dark bitty. 

It still kinda hurt today. 

Horror got snapped out of his thoughts by the bitty’s voice, who slapped him again on the head. 

“Fool! The hell were you doing outside?! Didn’t you see there’s a human!” Horror winced slightly as the darker bitty whisper-yelled at him, tentacles moving out of anger. Horror didn’t say anything, falling on his butt and looking down. He was there to do something! But then food got involved! How could he say no to food?! They were all starving, after all!

And he’s sure he isn’t the only one tired of eating bugs and mices! 

… 

A thing between me and you. 

Horror loved mices… he just wanted something else under his teeth. 

But he didn’t like bugs for sure. Some of them even fuckin’ stink! And… some taste weird, too. 

“Are you trying to get all of us dusted or some shit?! Ugh, why am I wasting my time with you! Go to the corner and stay there!” The Nightmare bitty hissed, pointing to one of the corners. Horror couldn’t say anything except to go there, doing the same thing he did in front of Nightmare. Basically falling on his boney ass, but this time with his arms crossed. 

Nightmare rolled his eye-light as he heard laughing from the other corner. Another bitty sat there, his hands in his hoodie pockets as he looked at Horror with amusement. This bitty was an edgy type, a worned out and old looking collar around its neck, but his clothes had less cuts and rips, unlike Horror’s. And he even had black and yellow shoes. Did I forget to mention his shark-like teeth and especially his golden tooth? Hopefully not. 

“You should shut up as well before I rip another tooth out of your stupid mouth.” This simple threat made the edgy bitty stop laughing, and now it looked nervous. They all knew Nightmare could do whatever he wanted, calling himself the “boss” among them. Horror could care shit about this! 

...But he didn’t say anything and stayed quiet in his corner.

Nightmare let out a grunt, turning to the side where another vent rested on the wall, another bitty coming out. This was also an edgy type, but it was an Error. Errors were weird, they were all a glitch… bagging out once or twice a day. They basically worked like computers, but… with a lot more bugs stuff like that. And he was weird looking too!

His skeleton was black. Red and yellow shades here and there, and then blue tears staining his skull. Horror didn’t know what those tears were, but the other edgy bitty used those as strings and such. 

They were all a bit bigger than normal (Except for the baby Blue, he was only 12 inch tall.). But Horror remained the bigger of all of them. Nightmare only an inch or two smaller, and the Edgy and Error bitty were the same height.

“You finally came back! What is the human doing?” Nightmare quickly said, his tentacles still moving angrily. Error rolled out of the vent, helping himself with the strings. “ **Nothing. They are cleaning.** ” Nightmare nodded at this, putting both his hands inside his… goopy jacket. 

“Good. We have to think what to do. We can’t let this human inside, you guys better think of something to kick them out! I’m tired of humans trying to claim this place!” Nightmare kept whisper-yelling at them, his tentacles wrapping around each other or slamming against the floor slightly. 

Luckily, none of these soft slams were strong enough to bother the human. 

Horror couldn’t let him do this! What about the food?! He’s sure that the human will take it with them! And they’ll go back at eating bugs and shit like that. Horror turned his head slightly toward Nightmare. 

“...Food.” 

“Huh?” Nightmare turned toward Horror, a confused look on his skull. 

For Horror, talking was… hard. But it was a normal thing between this kind of Bitties. So he repeated himself, this time a little louder. The Nightmare bitty was a bit confused at first, tilting his head to the side till it hit him. An amused smile creeping it’s way on Nightmare’s skull. 

“Maybe we could do something else. See? You ain’t so useless if you use that skull of yours!” Horror felt a bit offended from this, but he felt proud. They’ll finally get some food! 

… 

“ **So what are we gonna do?** ” Error asked, crossing his arms on his chest. Nightmare’s smile quickly disappeared from his friend’s stupidity. 

“You’ll see, numbskull! For now… we wait.” Nightmare said, shortcutting on top of a pillow. Error looked even more confused from this.

“ **Wait for what?!** ” 

“You’ll see.” 

“ **You make no fucking sense!** ” Nightmare chuckled at this, leaning his back against the dark wall behind him. 

The bitties looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged and… waited. Two of them fell asleep, while the other two tried to waste time doing anything else. 

_This will be a long.. long wait._ Nightmare, with this in his head, he rolled his eye-lid and closed it, tentacles laying around him. 

* * *

Y/n came back home with her head aching, she couldn’t wait to take this helmet off... God, how was the store so fucking loud?! Did they all decide to be a bitch or something-- God. You still couldn’t believe that someone had the balls to fight over cookies… ugh. After opening the door, the woman was too busy mentally ranting to herself that she couldn’t hear the soft ripping noise coming from the couch. She took the heavy bags to the kitchen instead. 

She opened the cabinets and the fridge as well, throwing inside of it water and stuff like that. She will fix them later, for now all she wanted to do is to lay down… but first she needed to clean the bathroom. A woman needed to relax after a day from work, right?! 

But before anything, it was better to start plugging in the TV and take a blanket out of the boxes. She’ll sleep on the couch for now, and tomorrow she’ll clean the rest of the rooms. After plugging in the TV, she walked upstairs and sweeped out all the dust, just like she did downstairs. She opened the doors and opened windows, coughing a bit as she did so. For now, the most important thing to do was to clean the bathroom, and so she did! 

… 

Her mom would be so proud. 

Or maybe not. 

Oh, who cares. Y/n did all of this alone! She didn’t even ask help, except for her furniture… but that’s a completely different thing. Y/n sighed, walking closer to the bathroom door and expecting the worse. But… that worse never came. Somehow, the bathroom was probably the cleaner place in all the house. But she did a quick check to make sure it was true. Well… it technically was. But it needed more attention.

Well, the bathroom was… normal sized. It even had inside along with a shower on the corner. Nice.

She walked past a vent, not noticing the red, yellow and blue eye-lights coming from it. 

After the shower she could simply lay on the couch and watch Netflix. Oh hell yeah, that sounds amazing already. Maybe eat some chocolate or chips. And later she’ll think of getting a bitty or a dog for feeling less lonely. Having a house for yourself must be really nice, but… it would probably feel lonely at some point. Later she’ll check with her phone. For now, she rushed over a box with _Fragile_ written on it with a black marker and opened it. Inside were her underwear and most of her clothes. She searched inside of it for a few seconds and then finally threw out a pair of panties and a black hoodie. Perfect. 

Y/n made sure to close all the windows and doors before getting in the shower. Only thing she needed was someone to sneak inside and steal all her shit. 

Well, not today! 

Y/n smiled slightly as she locked the last window, looking at it with a proud look. She gave it a nod and then went to the couch, grabbing her things and going upstairs and toward the bathroom. She undressed herself, throwing the clothes in a corner and leaving them there as she went inside the shower. 

… 

… 

… 

Y/n stood in the shower for… 30 minutes. Well, she’s been in there longer, but hey! Can’t blame a woman for enjoying her time. After stepping out the shower, she shivered from the cold. 

“Fuck, i forgot about the towels-- oh for fuck sake…” she muttered to herself, looking around the bathroom. She groaned tiredly, keeping an arm around her breast as she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. 

“How could i forget about them?! They are literally the most important thing… god. I just finished cleaning here…” the woman kept complaining to herself, shivering again from the cold. After grabbing the pink towels in another box, she walked back upstairs, still muttering to herself for being so stupid. 

After finally getting dried and dressed, she went downstairs and threw herself on the couch, her face pressed again on the pillow like hours earlier. She started to scream on it, but they were more tired grunts than… actual screams. 

  
  


After a few more screaming on the pillow, she finally got up and grabbed the remote and something to eat before laying on the green couch. She turned on the TV and got on Netflix, crunching down on the chips she got with her. It took her a good while to decide, and she just… chose _Hubie Halloween_ , in hopes it would entertain her a bit. 

Spoiler, it didn’t. She just fell asleep during the movie. 

… 

Guess she was really tired. 

  
  


But the bitties hiding in “her” house weren’t. 


	2. Dust and Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error checks on the human, and Y/n cleans a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare go slappy slap

As the Human fell asleep, remote falling off their hand, the bitties inside of the vent behind the couch smiled before forcing their way out. 

… 

It was a mess. 

Error couldn’t pass because of Red, and Red couldn’t pass because of Error. Horror was stuck… and he couldn’t move. The horror bitty started to sweat as the other two bitties argued with each other. That until Nightmare got tired, slapped their skulls with his tentacles and then threw them out. 

A low grunt came from the human on the couch and all of their eye-lights moved on them, but luckily… the human didn’t wake up. They only shifted position, the remote falling on the carpet.

Nightmare let out a relieved sigh, and then threw threatening glares at the three bitties. After rolling his only eye-light, he started to walk toward the kitchen, hands in his pockets as he observed the human’s work. 

Well, the good thing is that they cleaned everything… even if there’s still a huge stain on the wall, but that might need to be repainted... 

But anyway. Fuck the wall, the bitties are here for the food! 

“Ah, humans… so smart, yet so stupid. Look at it, it’s already sleeping…” he said in a mocking tone, shaking his head slightly. 

“Oh and look! It left all the goods here!” and with another chuckle, he dragged himself on the counter and as soon as he spotted the cookies inside a jar, he rubbed his tiny hands together and took it close to him with one of his tentacles. He quickly dug into it while the other three focused on other stuff. 

Error opened a different cabinet, looking for a certain thing… and when he finally found it, he let out a soft  _ “ _ **_Hah-ah!_ ** _ ”  _ in victory. It was a bar of milk chocolate, the Error bitty holding it close to him with his strings. Edgy only rolled his red eye-lights at this, going straight to the fridge and opening it with his magic. As big as he was, he still couldn’t reach the high floors… 

So he called for help. 

“Hey, big guy! Come ‘ere! Ah got a job for ya!” Horror looked at him in confusion, slowly walking closer to the smaller companion. “Ya see… i want to get that thing over there,” and he pointed to the yogurts on the top floor of the fridge. “If ya help me, I'll share it with ya. Deal?” Horror seemed to think about this a little, looking at Red and then to the yogurt. A grin stretched on Horror’s skull and he quickly nodded, getting on his knees to let Red climb on his back. 

After that, Horror held tightly on Red’ feet and slowly got up, the edgy bitty grinning back as he looked down to Horror and up to the yogurt. 

He already felt his mouth water as he eyed the strawberry yogurt… oh hell yes! It’s been so long since he had one of these!

“Come to daddyy…” Red purred, stretching himself a bit and then finally grabbing the yogurt. After that, he and Horror fell down, the little plastic cups filled with yogurt falling on Red’s lap. A wide grin stretched on his skull, holding the plastic cups on his chest before tossing one on Horror’s lap. “Here ya go, buddy! Always nice making deals with ya!” 

The bitty let out a purr in answer, opening the yogurt and chugging it down.Red did the same, leaving the other plastic cup of yogurt for later, just in case he wanted something sweet… 

Error and Nightmare looked at the bitties in disgust. Horror literally got his face covered in yogurt and the same thing for Red. Nightmare let out a disgusted noise, holding a cookie in his tentacles. “Anyway… come on. Grab what you need and let’s go. And dear god Horror eat like a normal fucking bitty!” Horror let out a soft whine, licking the yogurt off his face while Red simply wiped it away with his sleeve… ew. 

“You are fucking gross.” 

Red chuckled, patting his (somehow) fat stomach. “I know, and I ain’t plannin’ to change.” Nightmare let out another noise and went straight for the vent, bringing three cookies with him. Horror, before following him, he gave a quick look around… i mean, he couldn’t leave The Baby Blue starving, could he? 

Horror snatched a big piece of bread and took it with him, but instead of using the vent (both the bitty and the bread were too big for it) he teleported right in their hiding spot. Error took another bite out of his chocolate before getting inside the vent with Red, leaving a mess in the kitchen. 

Blue was surprised to see them back so soon, his eyes wide as he saw the bigger bitty coming close to him. Blue was ready to bite, but seeing the piece of bread in the huge, less friendly looking bitty’s hands… He only looked at it and then up to Horror. 

The bitty urged him to take the bread, shaking it a bit. It took him a while to get Blue to eat the bread, but he did it! Horror felt proud of himself for that. Blue didn’t know what to say or do… and simply held the bread, but as soon as the other bitty was gone to the others, Blue took a big bite out of the bread, a relieved noise coming out his mouth. 

After a few seconds of silence, Nightmare took the attention back to him, sitting on his pillow with the cookies close to him. 

“See? It wasn’t hard.” he said, giving a shrug and a grin as he took a bite of his cookies. 

“ **What do you mean it wasn’t hard?! The human almost woke up ‘cause of them!** ”

Nightmare gave another shrug to that. munching on his cookie. “Well, but it didn’t. And you better shut your mouth before your glitches wake it up!” Error crossed his arms at this, glaring at the dark bitty. “And then, I want you to keep an eye on it. Especially when it brings food or when it leaves.” Nightmare didn’t get an answer right away, Error blinking in disbelief. 

“ **Why me?!”**

“Horror is too big for it, and Red is too loud. Now stop complaining and do your job.”

Error couldn’t believe what he said. But as he was about to bark something back, Nightmare gave him one of his glares, which made Error shiver. The bitty then let out a soft growl, going back to his corner with his chocolate. 

“ **Ugh! Whatever!** ” The error bitty crossed his arms, falling down on his butt while putting the chocolate bar next to him.

“Oh, come on. I bet you’ll have a ton of fun.” Nightmare teased, tilting his head to the side while brushing the cookie crumbs off his shorts. He loved to see the upset look on Error’s skull, it always made him laugh. 

In that moment, Red’s head turned toward Nightmare with a stupid grin on his skull. “You mean… a skele- **ton** of fun?” Laughing at his own pun, Red shakingly pointed finger guns at the two other bitties with him. His smile widened hearing Horror laugh at it too, while Blue only rolled his eye-lights at the silly pun. 

Error glared at Red, his frown deepening from the  _ horrible _ pun. The bitty disliked those, they weren’t funny at all!

How did they find it funny anyway?! 

“Aww, what’s wron’ kid? Someone broke yer  **funny bone** ?” Error snapped at this, his eyes widening in anger. Instead of yelling, he straight up grabbed his chocolate and threw himself inside the vent. 

The others only laughed at his reaction, especially Red, who was laying on his back laughing and holding his stomach. Horror was simply snickering to himself, a wide grin stretched on his skull. 

The only one that didn’t laugh much was Blue, who just smiled a bit. 

Oh well. It could go worse. 

The bitties had their food, and the human would never be suspicious of them. Nightmare was sure of that. The dark bitty smiled, leaning his head against one of his tentacles while the others still held his cookies. 

Guess it was time to nap again… 

Well, at least for everyone there. Error will stay awake and enjoy his time alone. 

_ Time Skip _

Hours passed, and the human was still passed out on the couch, their head on the couch arm while the bag of chips on the floor, multiple chips and scrumbs laying around and on the carpet. Error stood in the vent, his arms crossed as he angrily mumbled to himself. 

How could Nightmare send him?! 

The bitty stopped ranting to himself as soon as he heard shuffling coming from the couch. He heard the human pant and gasp for air, looking around themself with fear in their eyes. Not knowing what happened, Error shrugged at their weird behaviour, a puzzled look on his skull. He didn’t know or didn't care, probably both.

Error let out a huff through his nose, watching the human get up (wincing at the sound of the bones popping.), stretch and then walk toward the kitchen. 

He made sure to follow the human around the house by shortcutting from vent to vent, sometimes taking a bite on his chocolate as he watched the human doing their boring morning routine. 

But the only good thing in this was their reaction to the mess in the kitchen he and the other bitties made earlier. Error couldn’t help but snicker, covering his teeth with his hands while hearing the human scream in anger. 

Well, Error now knows what to do when he’s bored. He couldn’t wait to tell the others too, always if they didn’t wake up from the human’s screaming.

This was real fun! Not the shitty puns his bitty companions tortured him with! 

As he was about to take another bite on the chocolate, he noticed the human starting to take off their clothes. Error stared at their almost-naked form, yellow magic slowly dusting on his cheeks. 

He accidentally dropped the chocolate bar, making a soft noise echo in the vents. Error cursed under his breath before grabbing it and teleporting away, just before the human could see him. The skeleton bitty stood inside one of the yet-to-be-cleaned rooms, hyperventilating while holding the chocolate bar on his chest, his eyes wide and his cheeks a bright yellow. That was close, WAY to close. Luckily, the bitty isn’t an idiot and was quick enough to shortcut away! 

Error couldn’t think what the human would do if they found out about him and the others. 

… 

Or maybe he could. 

All he could think of is the human forcing all of them out, maybe calling the police even! Or the guys from the bitty center… 

He didn’t want to end up in that shitty place again. Not after all the shit he did to get here! He even got bit by a squirrel (even if that was mostly Red’s fault, that idiot.)! 

Error knew they were strong enough to take it down. And that will happen! The bitty won’t let a miserable human like the one in the living room!

The bitty chuckled softly to himself, squishing the chocolate in his phalanges. That’s right, the human will PLEAD to be released! To be killed, even! from how much pain Error himself will put them into! 

His chuckling slowly turned into a full laughter, which echoed in the dusty and smelly room. His laugh didn’t last long since the door handle started to move, the error bitty immediately stopping to look at it. He couldn’t get his body to move- but at least he stopped smashing the chocolate in his hands and also stopped laughing. 

The door started to slowly open, but before the human could come inside (assuming it was them, and from the flowery smell, it was INDEED them.), a tentacle came out of nowhere, grabbed Error’s head and dragged him inside the vent. 

Error let out a strangled gasp, the chocolate falling off his hands and dropping in the middle of the room. 

“ **Damn it!** ”

* * *

Y/n woke up with a gasp, sitting up on the couch with a frightened look on her face. She gave a quick glance around her, a hand moving on her chest. Her heart was beating fast, maybe too fast- but she couldn’t help it! 

The woman simply woke up from a nightmare. And… I think it was clear from her reaction. Worse thing is that she couldn’t even remember how it went. She lifted the hand on her chest to place it on her face, rubbing it furiously while taking deep breaths. 

‘ _ Just a dream Y/n, just a dream… _ ’ she kept repeating this in her head, closing her eyes and holding onto her hoodie. A few seconds passed, and the woman finally relaxed, taking one last deep breath before getting up. 

She stretched, earning some satisfying pops coming from her back. She stood there for a few seconds, rubbing the back of her neck before walking to the kitchen. 

Y/n yawned, putting her hand in front of her mouth as she stepped in the kitchen. Her tired and frightened look quickly turned into a shocked and angry one.

“WHAT!- I just-... I just cleaned this place yesterday! How did this happen?!” She cried out loud, gripping her hair as she looked at the mess in her precious kitchen. Not only there was yogurt on the floor, but there were cookies and napkins too. The fridge was open, the strawberry yogurt plastic cups long gone.

Y/n let out a loud groan, throwing her head back and pulling harder on her hair. 

“I spent hours here! Oh for fuck sake…” 

…

“And where the hell is my yogurt?!” 

  
  


After a bit more of yelling, Y/n finally decided to move her ass and to clean the mess in the kitchen. All windows and doors were locked, and nothing was stolen… Well, she still needs to check, but for now the thief only stole her cookies, chocolate and yogurt. 

Y/n let out a tired huff, putting her cleaning tools under the kitchen sink before checking the front door and windows. Everything was locked from the inside, and no windows broken either. I mean, she would have woken up if someone broke into her house… 

With another huff, Y/n finally decided to get dressed for the day. She’ll call the police (or her parents) later to tell what happened, hoping that they’ll be able to help. 

The woman walked toward the boxes in the corner, taking off her hoodie while doing so. She shivered from the sudden chill air hitting her bare skin, making her curse softly under her breath. 

She wore nothing except for her panties, knowing that she’s home alone, there was no need in putting on a bra or pants. It was always something she did when she was home alone, even at her parents’ house. 

And now that she’s got a whole house for herself, there won’t be problems with it. 

A sudden noise made her snap out of her thoughts, well… there were two noises. A static one, and then the other was like something fell on metal. Did… something fall in the vents? 

Y/n quickly turned her head to one of the vents in the room but saw nothing. She tilted her head to the side, confused… then she shrugged. 

“Rats? Oh for fuck sake… i have to buy cages now.” she complained once again, grabbing a random shirt from the box and black leggings. For now this outfit will be fine, not like she’ll have to go out right now. 

It was still early in the morning, all the stores might be closed right now… so she’ll waste her time cleaning the rooms and finally put her stuff around the house. 

She walked back to the kitchen, grabbing the cleaning tools and then making her way up the stairs. This time another noise could be heard from one of the rooms.

… 

Y/n was really scared now. 

She just heard… a really loud laugh and more static noises, like there was a broken TV in the background. 

She shuddered at the thought of someone hiding inside her house. She gritted her teeth, her grip tightening around the broom. If someone was in her house, worse for them! Y/n won’t let some tramp live in her house! 

Y/n made sure to take slow, quiet steps as she walked closer and closer to the door, and now that she was close to it… it was clear someone was enjoying themself! This made the blood in her veins boil with rage. 

She grabbed the door handle, holding the broom with her other hand as she started to twist and push against the door. 

The whoever was inside seemed to stop laughing, probably in fear. Good! That’s what they deserve for taking her food and causing a mess in her kitchen! 

Y/n couldn’t wait to hit them with the broom. But when she finally opened the door, there was nothing there. Only her chocolate bar and… blue strings?

“What the hell?” she said out loud, flicking the lights on. That was indeed her chocolate and… a pair of slightly glowing strings. Y/n walked toward those, kneeling down to grab one. This… was weird. 

All the fear in her body completely disappeared as she gave it a closer look.

The only place the girl saw those were in the bitty shop she worked in, the Error bitties used those to drag toys or grab food. She remembers seeing many colors of these strings, from yellow to green, and many, many more. 

So… all of that chaos… was just a Bitty. Y/n let out an exasperated sigh, leaning her head back for a few seconds. She got a fucking Error bitty in her house, the same kind of bitty who cut her poor hands multiple times trying to feed them or clean their den. 

This was going to be a  _ really _ hard and stressful task.

Well, the good thing is that she’s not going to call the cops… yet. I mean, it is just a bitty, what harm could it do? 

Except for biting or cutting her arms with their string, but that’s okay. Y/n had worse. Way, way worse. Once she accidentally angered an edgy bitty and it bit her. She didn’t mean to do it- well, it was generally the bitty’s fault for getting under her foot… but she still didn’t mean to do it! 

The bitty got so mad that it bit her ankle. Y/n felt herself cringe at the feeling of it, god… she could still feel the pain of the bitty’s sharp teeth on her ankle. 

A sigh came out her lips as her eyes wandered to the chocolate on the floor. She noticed that the bitty didn’t have time, or cared, about wrapping it around the plastic. 

“Dusty milk chocolate… what a yummy meal.” she said, rolling her eyes at her own words before grabbing the chocolate and the strings. She left the broom on the wall as she then walked downstairs. Well, guess that she won’t be so lonely, after all. She just… needs to catch the bitty. 

Maybe food will help. 

I mean, it did create a mess in the kitchen. Guess the poor little thing was starving… well, he was already all  **bone** . 

Y/n snickered at her own pun, putting the blue strings and the now dusty chocolate on the table. Well… guess the bitty had the same tastes as the other ones. Error bitties were known to be grumpy and almost untouchable, but they also liked chocolate. Guess she’ll have to buy more chocolate… and maybe see if she could at least clean this one, even if it was a bit smashed… well, she said maybe, she doesn’t have to succeed, right? 

Y/n sat on one of the chairs and then started to break the chocolate into pieces, putting the dirty and smashed ones on a side and the less smashed ones on the other, maybe she’ll be able to get the Error bitty with this chocolate? 

Well, if not, she’ll buy some more. They were cheap anyway.

With a shrug, the woman threw the dirty and smashed pieces in the trash can, cleaned the table and then placed the rest of the chocolate on a plate. 

She left the plate on top of the table and walked upstairs, maybe while waiting she could do a bit more of cleaning… but the sound of her phone ringing stopped her mid-step. She turned to the couch, where her phone rested on the pillows. Yup, it was ringing… god. Who the fuck calls this early- 

Oh, nevermind. It was her morning ringtone. Why did she put it this early anyway? 

It was way too early for someone to call… and then it was fucking Sunday. Who calls during the week-end? 

Well, except her mom, of course. 

But anyway, after turning off the ringtone, Y/n quietly made her way toward the stairs again. After finally arriving at the room, she threw the door open and rushed over the window, unlocking it and opening it. 

She started to cough as soon as the dust flew around her. 

“Fucking-- hell!” she yelled, eyes burning as dust got in them. Luckily there were only two rooms left- this one and the other. 

After coughing a bit more, she looked around her. Well, the room didn’t look as dirty… and this one was a bedroom. There were a few ornaments covered with a white sheet, guess the old owner forgot a few things here. 

Either that or they purposely left them here ‘cause of how ugly they were. Well, Y/n will be the judge of that! 

The woman first grabbed the sheets and pulled them off, throwing them out the room to observe what she had there. 

… 

Okay. There was… a bed frame, an old wardrobe, and then an old looking chair. 

She’ll totally get rid of that chair, or maybe keep it and hide it in the basement. At least she didn’t need to buy a bed frame now! 

Well, it definitely needs a clean… and so does the wardrobe, but she can do it. Hopefully she doesn’t find any bugs in it, it would get messy. 

Y/n rolled the sleeves of her shirt up her elbows, then grabbed the broom. 

“It’s sweeping time, babey.” and with that, she began to clean. 

* * *

After the tentacle pulled Error inside the vent, it started to wrap around his skull, squeezing and covering his mouth. 

Error looked in panic as he moved both his hands on the tentacle, pulling just enough to have one of his eye-sockets free. When he finally opened it, all he saw was the human standing near to his chocolate. His eye-socket widened as he noticed some of his strings on the human’s hand. 

After hearing the first sigh, he noticed Nightmare’s skull slowly emerging from the dark with the corner of his eye. He started to sweat and struggle against the tentacle, but it gave him a threatening squeeze, making him stop. 

Nightmare had a huge frown on his skull, his cyan eye-lid glued on the human. 

It was clear the bitty wasn’t happy about this, and it was also clear Error was going to get his coccyx whooped for his bullshit. 

They both waited a bit till the human was gone, then Nightmare shortcutted back in the attic with Error, yanking the poor error bitty on the wall. 

The other bitties looked rather surprised at this, their sockets widening in fear or shock. Maybe a mix of both… 

“The hell were you thinking?! I told you to check on the fucking human, not to fucking laugh your ass off!” Nightmare started, taking steps closer to Error. 

The bitty didn’t say anything except for a grunt coming out it’s teeth, slowly sitting up to look at Nightmare. His tentacles were waggling angrily around him as he spoke. 

“The human almost saw you! Hell, i’m sure they fucking heard your stupid laugh! What was so funny anyway?!” 

Hearing no response from Error, Nightmare let out a grow and slapped Error’s head with one of his tentacles, earning a yelp and a static noise from the other bitty. 

As the error bitty did his thing, the others looked from Error to Nightmare, a puzzled and nervous look on their skulls. 

“And here I thought I could trust you. Red, move your ass, you are gonna be the one keeping an eye on the human now.” 

“Eehh… I decline, boss-” 

“It wasn’t a fucking request you imbecile! Move your ass before i do it myself!” 

Red visibly shivered at this and shortcutted away, a fearful look on his skull before he disappeared. Nightmare’s anger seemed to slowly disappear, the bad and fearful feelings of the bitties around him calming him down. 

He let out a sigh, a smile forming on his skull as he turned his head to Error. 

“You better think what you did. The human may be stupid, but it’s not deaf. Next time i’m not going to be this  _ gentle  _ with you _. _ ” Nightmare said, a hint of venom in his words. 

Error only sneered at this, taking his strings out and bolting inside the vent once again. Nightmare didn’t do a thing to stop him, his smile widening at the angry feelings coming from the bitty. 

Well, at least this day became a lot better. 

Nightmare rolled his only eye-light and then looked over to Horror and Blue.

“Sometimes I feel like we are the only ones with an actual brain here, especially you, Blue. You stay there all day, quiet and not bothering anyone. You are such a  _ good boy. _ ” Blue visibly shivered at the pet-name, his sockets widening as he held his legs close to his chest. 

Nightmare seemed pleased to see the bitty on the edge of crying, his tentacles wiggling in an amusing way. 

Horror looked at the Baby Blue and then at Nightmare, tilting his head in confusion. He didn’t know what that meant, but didn’t try to ask or to say anything about it. 

All he did was scoot closer to Blue and gently pat his skull, then scoot back on his spot. Blue didn’t seem to get any better… but Horror did what he could.

Nightmare chuckled, putting his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. 

“Come on, we need to keep an eye on them.” is all he said before wrapping his tentacle around Horror’s head and shortcutting away, leaving Blue alone in the attic. 

Blue started to sob as soon as they were gone. Big, blue tears going down his cheeks as the pet-name echoed in his head. 

Poor little guy… 

* * *

Well, this wasn’t too hard. Y/n already finished cleaning both rooms, they were surprisingly cleaner then the rest of the house. 

Good for her I guess.

She cleaned the sweat off her forehead with her forearm, letting out a relieved sigh. She may be done with cleaning, but now she needs to place her own things. 

She should have called someone to help her… but it’s too late now. Y/n stretched, popping the bones of her back before putting a box on top of the other and taking both inside one of the rooms (she chose the one on the left, which was closer to the stairs.), kicking the door open and walking inside. 

It felt so much better being in here without dust around. 

Time to work once again. 

… 

… 

… 

She should have called someone. 

I mean… she didn’t expect taking a fucking mattress up the stairs was this hard- but there she is, struggling with the damn thing as it was fucking alive! 

With a loud, tired groan, Y/n kicked the mattress and kept pushing it further up the stairs. 

“Come ooonn!! You stupid thing!” Y/n cried out loud, squeezing her eyes closed. She was risking her own life on this stupid thing! 

But since she didn’t want to sleep on the couch once again (it was rather uncomfortable)... 

She gritted her teeth,  **Determination** filling her veins as she kept pushing and pushing… till she finally did it! 

Y/n did a little happy dance before falling on top of the mattress. She still needed to put the sheets… but fuck it. She needs a pause, even if the mattress is sheetless. 

She laid there for 5 minutes but then got up with a grunt, the grunt covering a noise coming from the vent… but she didn’t seem to notice. 

Y/n stood next to the bed and looked around her… well, at least the room looked more like a room than a den. She walked over one of the boxes, ripping it open. 

The box contained a few sheets gently given from her mother. She could perfectly live without those, but it was better taking those than buying some new ones. 

She gave a shrug, putting the sheet on the mattress and then opening the second box. 

This one had pillows and a few tiny plushies she could fit inside. She smiled at the sight of a tiny, squirrel plushie, grabbing it and putting it on the desk before throwing all the pillows on the bed. 

Now she only needed to grab her laptop and put a few posters on the wall, maybe she’ll hide some of the ugly stains on the walls… yeah, she’ll do that.

Y/n got out of the room and walked down the stairs, her hand leaning against the wall as her legs shook slightly with each step. It’s not like she was scared, she just didn’t like the stairs. 

Stairs reminded her when she once fell in front of everyone at school. Y/n cringed at the memory, sighing. 

She looked around the living room, searching for her bag… she smiled when she finally found it, how didn’t she see it sooner? It was literally on the couch.

Guess she is that tired. Y/n rolled her eyes, walking over the couch to grab her bag. Before she could walk away, her phone started to ring.

It was her mom. At least she called at a reasonable time, and not like last time when she called at 6 am. 

Before the ring could go off, Y/n grabbed the phone and answered the call. 

“Hello?”

_ “Oh Y/n! Good morning, sweetie!” _

“‘Morning, mom… everything good at home?” 

_ “Everything is good as always. Your father can’t wait to see you. How is the new house? _

_ How did he miss her already? _ Y/n thought to herself,  _ I literally left yesterday… ugh.  _

“It’s nice. A bit dusty--” before she could finish talking, a loud thud was heard from behind. 

She quickly turned around, covering the phone a bit. 

… 

There were… two bitties (Error type and Edgy type), fighting and cursing at each other, but immediately stopped when they both saw Y/n. Fear and anger in their eyes (sockets? whatever-). 

“Uhh… mom, I’ll call you later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> but here's another chapter. I'll work on my other fic now  
> oh, btw! Here's my tumblr. My ask box is open!  
> https://thebuffytrash.tumblr.com/


	3. Idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I'm so sorry for the long wait on this!! :'D

“ _ Y/n? What you mean-- _ ” 

Before her mom could say anything else, Y/n closed the call. She’ll say sorry later, for now she got a… bitty problem in her hands. 

First of all, how were they so fucking big. You’ve worked with bitties since they came out, and none of them are this big. The biggest bitty is 16 inches, and the smallest is.. 5 inches?? Maybe?? 

But these two? 

Oh hell no. 

These two may as well reach her knee. 

How did they get so big? 

Y/n tilted her head to the side, still looking at the bitties. Both of them had an angry, yet panicked look in their sockets. Well, at least she was right, there is indeed an Error bitty in your house. 

Only thing is, Error bitties are known to be grumpy. And Edgy bitties were any better. 

…

It was… the most awkward 10 seconds of her life.

….

What… is she supposed to do now?..... 

Those bitties were pretty scary…. and she even started to wonder if there were any other bitty in here. 

Maybe bigger ones? 

….... 

She simply hopes there’s smaller ones. 

These big ones do not look natural at all. Almost Mutated-- 

And as much as she knows, that’s pretty much impossible…??? 

Well, they are here, after all…. so it is possible to mutate them-- 

Oh, what could she know? 

She only feeds and cleans their dens. Not like she’s the one breeding them.

And she didn’t want to start any time soon. 

Just before Y/n could open her mouth to say anything, the Error bitty suddenly got up, strings coming out it’s sockets and making their way around Y/n’s limbs and torso, holding her and eventually making her fall too. 

A gasp all came out her mouth before she started to struggle against the strings, the Error bitty looking at her with a wicked smile.

“ **HAH! I got you, filthy human!** ” Y/n winced at the bitty’s voice, its tone loud and static, like a broken TV. 

“ **Oh my God. Nightmare will finally see the potential in m--** ” “What kind of potential, ya dingus?! Yer the cause of why they sa’ us! Bet th’ goopy asshole is gonna beat us up as soon as he sees us!”

“ **Shut your mouth you brute! It may have seen us, but look! I tied it up! And then talk for yourself, you started it!** ”

“Oh, I started it now?! You stupid glitch!- I’ll shove those strings up yer coccyx!” 

As the two bitties argued, Y/n kept struggling even if the string cut through her clothes and skin. They didn’t tell her the house had a bitty infestation! How the fuck is this even possible?! 

…

Oh, come on Y/n! This is no time to think about these questions! Think about getting free! 

The two bitties kept arguing to each other while Y/n struggled in the blue strings. Damn Error bitties, and damn their FUCKING strings!

Why are they so thick anyway!? What do they have to do with those!? 

As far as she knows, these strings can be cut with scissors. But since she is fucking tied up, she can’t do anything except try and wiggle her way out!

Dear god. All she wanted was a nice place without her parents! 

She did not deserve any of this!

She eventually gave up right after her muscles started to ache in pain, making her grumble. The two bitties were still at each other’s throat, cursing at each other but never doing any move to do actual harm. 

… 

Spoke too soon. 

The edgy bitty jumped on the Error bitty and both of them started to punch and claw at each other. 

Fucking. Perfect. 

Not only tied up like a sausage, but now suffering from a headache as well! 

Stupid bitties. 

..don’t get her wrong, she LOVES bitties. She works in a bitty-shop herself! 

But these two?    
Nuh-huh. They are on the naughty list forever. 

Y/n waited a few minutes for them to stop, but the two bitties didn’t stop fighting each other… so Y/n did the only thing she could. 

She started yelling.

“Can you two sTOP FIGHTING FOR 5 MINUTES?!” The two bitties immediately stopped fighting each other to look at Y/n, a rather surprised and shocked look on their faces. 

Well, at least they stopped fighting… 

This was a sign to keep her going! 

“Uh… yeah. Look-- you probably don’t like me- and I don’t like you. But let’s make a deal, yeah?” Y/n said, her eyes switching from the edgy bitty to the Error bitty. 

Both bitties looked at each other, then back at her, without saying a thing. Y/n wants to take that as a yes. 

“Okay, okay.. So. You! -yeah, the Error bitty- I left your chocolate in the kitchen if--” but before she could finish, the Error bitty’s sockets widened and kicked the Edgy bitty off him to rush in the kitchen.    
The Edgy bitty first looked at Y/n, and then at his friend. He then got up and followed him in the kitchen. As the bitties went, the strings slowly loosened around the poor woman, making her sigh in relief. 

But as soon as they did, Y/n wiggled them off her body and ran upstairs (and tripping on the stairs). She ran into her room and locked the door behind her. 

“Holy fucking shit… holy shit!” 

  
  
  
  


“Dude! what th’ fuck?!” Red yelled at Error, who’s idiot went straight to the chocolate. He left the damn human in the living room! He let them escape!!

Red growled as he looked up to the Error bitty, who was currently munching on a piece of chocolate. “Did ya seriously leave tha’ human in there?! Did ya know tha’ it fucking ram away?!”

Error only shrugged at his words, taking more chocolate in his mouth. 

“Ya fuckin’ IDIOT! What if Nightmare finds out! Wha’ we gonna tell ‘im?! ‘Oh, sorry Nightmare, the human saw us and then distracted us with some chocolate!’” Red loudly ranted about what just happened, swinging his arms in the air and walking back and forth. 

But Error only ignored him, finally getting to enjoy his beloved chocolate. 

Red kept ranting and ranting non stop for a good while, until he suddenly stopped. 

Error looked down, confused on why he suddenly stopped yelling, and saw one of Nightmare’s tentacles wrapped around Red’s head. 

The bitty’s eyes widened and he immediately tried to run away, only to end up with another tentacle around his middle. Error let out a glitchy shriek, clawing at the tentacle and trying to get away, but it was already too late.

Nightmare was furious, he was literally fuming with rage. 

His tentacles were swaying in multiple directions, smacking the walls and chairs.

“ **You and that stupid mouth of yours! Look what you did!!** ” Error shrieked, kicking his legs at the tentacle, but nothing seemed to work. 

Nightmare eventually got tired of his complaining and decided to slam him against the table, making the whole thing bounce, and the chocolate pieces fell off the table along with the plate, which broke in pieces with a loud crash. 

The two bitties immediately stopped struggling against the tentacles. Nightmare remained silent for a few seconds, but then gave a chuckle. 

“Now, why don’t you two tell me about what happened with the human?” venom dripped with his words, and the two bitties shivered in fear at the sound of it. 

Well, they are both fucked. 

\---

Nightmare ended up smacking the both of them until they spoke. 

Red gave up almost immediately, he only needed to be smacked against the wall twice, and he spilled all the beans. 

These two fucking idiots… Nightmare is gonna dust them himself if another episode of this happens. But it was too late. 

The human saw them. 

And Nightmare will probably have to talk with them now. 

He really didn’t want to do that, but now he’s forced to do so… for fuck sake. 

Nightmare turned his head to Error and Red. After Red spilled the beans, he decided to first get back in the attic, and then let them go. 

If he wants to talk to the human, he’ll have to do it alone, without these two causing trouble around the house. 

“Horror. Take care of them. And don’t let them get out of here.” he commanded, and the Horror bitty gave a nod. 

But Red opened his mouth to say something about it. 

“Wait wait wait! Why th’ hell ‘im!? We can perfectly take care of ourselves without… w-without him lookin’ after us!” he barked, shooting a glare to Nightmare and then Horror.

Nightmare was quick to glare back at him, one of his tentacles getting dangerously close to Red. 

“Oh, you want to take care of yourself? Hmm? You want to go cause more trouble than you and your friend over there already did?” Nightmare’s words were harsh, and his glare was penetrating, his single cyan pupil straight right into the crimson one. 

“Don’t make me laugh. You two caused enough trouble already! And now I'll have to speak to the human.” Red didn’t know what to say at this, and after a few moments, he sat back down with a grumble and with his arms crossed over his chest. Nightmare clicked his tongue at Red, then turned away. “Again, Horror. Make sure they don’t get out of here.” He said, before disappearing.

…

  
  


The bitty appeared right in front of the human’s door, a rather upset and tired look on his face. 

He really didn’t want to. 

But he has to. 

After letting out a loud sigh, Nightmare gave two hard knocks on the door with one of his tentacles, earning a muffled gasp from the other side. 

Other than that, it was silent. 

The human was probably waiting for him to leave. But he and the human HAD to talk. If they wanted it or not.

And so he gave two more knocks…

… 

No answers. 

Nightmare was already tired of this human. Time to threat them! 

“Listen here, you better open the door right now before i open it myself!” he yelled, punching the door a couple of times and earning a scared shriek from the human, and the door finally opened. Finally!

Nightmare took a step inside the room, immediately noticing the human on their bed and a pillow in their arms. A grin made its way on Nightmare’s skull from the shocked and scared expression on the human’s face. Good.

He first cleared his throat, his tentacles swaying from side to side.

“So, Human-” “Oh my GOD You’re a nightmare! I haven’t seen one in so long!”

… 

What.

“They stopped making Nightmares years ago! Oh my god… You are all goopy! And so big too! Just like the other two!” The human kept rambling and rambling, which angered Nightmare. 

She’s supposed to be scared, she’s supposed to look at him in disgust or in horror! What the fuck is this?!

Nightmare’s eye widened as the human approached him. He was paralyzed, but he snapped out of his moment just before the human touched him, a loud hiss coming out of him as his face deformed into a much horrible and creepy one. 

The human shrieked at this, jumping back on the bed with that lovely, scared expression he’s used to. Good. No human is going to touch him, ever AGAIN.

Especially this human.

“Listen here,  **_missy_ ** .” He started, his words dripping with venom as his cyan pupil glared at her brown one. “I am NOT here to play around. I came here to warn you.” 

The human gave a nod, scooting more on the bed. 

“If you touch me, or any of the other bitties in this house…  **you’re gonna have the worst time of your miserable life** .” his voice deepened with each word as his tentacles angrily wiggled around him.

They quickly nodded, which made Nightmare grin evilly. 

“Oh, and another thing, we do whatever we want.” he said, before disappearing out of nowhere. 

The girl remained there watching the spot where the bitty was, a fearful look in her eyes. 

… 

“Dear.. fucking.. god…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error and Red more like dummies. 
> 
> I'll try to upload every sunday! Oh, and sorry if it's so short,, didn't really have any ideas lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Had to reupload because i forgot a thing. I hope everything's okay, though! 
> 
> Thinking about making a Tumblr... what is your guys thought about it?


End file.
